


Sandstorm

by gladdecease



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: naruto100, Drabble, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-11
Updated: 2007-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiyo remembers everything about her precious grandson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandstorm

Chiyo remembers everything about her precious grandson. She remembers a day when Sasori managed to wander out of the village. It was just after his parents died…

The largest sandstorm recorded by Sunagakure since the Nidaime Kazekage died blew right over the village, nearly burying the entire population.

When Chiyo went in search of her grandson, she found him under a large rock, completely untouched by the sand. He told her that he had followed the other scorpion’s idea, and that he wanted to be a scorpion too.

She remembers that she laughed.

As she looks at his new Hiruko, Chiyo realizes that he wasn’t joking.


End file.
